halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel-B256 (TPF)
Weapons Vehicles Career and Service Career Service Vitae Promotions and Ranks Relationships Mathilda-B079 Mathilda-B079 is Samuel's second-in-command and closest companion; she is known as Specter 0-2 and the designated shooter for Team Specter. Samuel met Mathilda in a fashion that he never expected; she was the child that bullied him throughout Beta Company Training. Samuel was frustrated and ultimately scared away from Team Tango due to the treatment he got from Mathilda. As Mathilda grew more violent towards Samuel, he refused to retaliate against her. Samuel knew that he was a better soldier and SPARTAN than she was, the anger being lashed out on him was not his fault, and all he had to do was find ways to avoid it. During his time of training with Team Tango, Samuel never reported Mathilda and used her means of bullying to harden himself. When she learned that her attempts were failing, she tried other brutal methods. By that time, Mathilda was pulled out of Team Tango, and Samuel was already an outcast in the Beta Company. The two were ultimately put back together in 2545 after the Office of Naval Intelligence felt that it was a good fit for the two. Samuel was furious; he was to work with a person that tried to kill and hurt him more times than he was able to count on one hand. He pressed the Office of Naval Intelligence to change his partner, but they told him that she was his partner. Frustrated, Samuel decided to talk with Mathilda because he had no other option. During their discussions, Mathilda went back in her memory and apologized for each action she did to him. Samuel did accept the apologies but continued to hold her back due to the fear that she was going to lash out at him. As time pressed on, Samuel began to trust Mathilda slowly. During training exercises, he found that Mathilda was following his orders with no complaining or backlash. Samuel ultimately decided to trust her more after he allowed her to rename Team Tango-II to Team Specter, their Headhunter Team name. Early in their combat operations together, Samuel noticed that Mathilda was far better at specific tasks than he was. At a slow pace, Samuel began to give much more abstract tasks to Mathilda. He wanted her to feel apart of the team, and the success brought about. At the end of each mission, he often told her that it was a joint effort that they were able to win. Throughout their time as a Headhunter Team in the Human-Covenant War, Samuel began to build much more trust with her. They talked about their lives before the Human-Covenant War, what they loved to do, and how they planned to seek revenge on the Covenant Empire. During a Covenant Operation, Samuel let Mathilda secure the first Covenant kill for Team Specter. It was a small gesture that went a long way, Samuel was able to give Mathilda the taste of revenge she desperately wanted while he figured out a way to unleash Mathilda. In the final years of the Human-Covenant War, Samuel was extremely close with Mathilda. He viewed her as the friend he had back on New Harmony, Kalina. He had a profound sense of trust embedded in the relationship they shared during combat and mission rotations. Their chemistry was unlike anything they had ever expected, and they were coming back from missions better than ever before. Due to their ability to trust one another in the field, Samuel felt extremely safe with her by his side. Not wondering if she was going to kill him, Samuel was more concerned how many times she was going to save him. While Mathilda's anger still caused her to snap at him during planning, she was able to keep a level head thanks to him. Without one another, they both knew that they would not be alive. The Post-War Era was a time of different operations for the two. Samuel was given a Smart-AI while Mathilda learned to pilot a Prowler. Mathilda felt extremely jealous that Samuel was given an AI despite his desire to share the new team member with her. It did not take long for Samuel to notice her jealousy, he confronted her about the emotions and told her that no one was going to take her away from him. Mathilda began to see him as someone that was always going to protect her; he proved that during their mission on Carrow. Samuel was able to calm Mathilda down after hearing that the Swords of Sanghelios were going to operate alongside them. Her jealously quickly went away, and Mathilda soon found the Smart AI an instrumental asset to Team Specter's success in the field. In the early months of the Created Crisis, Samuel found Mathilda by his side when he told her that his Smart AI was going to stay with him. Seeing that Mathilda valued the relationship, he had with Emerysen showed Samuel that she was the second-in-command he always needed. While battling the Created, Samuel continued to let her lead raids due to her ability to take on other tasks far better than before. Since they had been operating together for over thirteen years, Samuel has found Mathilda to be the only person he can deploy into the field with. Since Samuel is known to be an extremely shy and timid person, Mathilda is the only one who can see him fully. There is no doubt in his mind that Mathilda will always be ready to deploy with him wherever they go. Stephan Ferguson Stephan Ferguson, known as Specter 0-0 and has the callsign BLACK SHEEP, is the handler and commanding officer for Team Specter. A former Air Force intelligence officer, Stephan was recruited into the Office of Naval Intelligence and worked as a handler for Team Specter. He was an outcast among his peers, someone that was not welcomed due to being from the Air Force and desire always to find something. His Headhunter mission handling came when Team Specter was formed, and it was off to a rough start. Meeting Petty Officer Third Class Samuel-B256, Stephan was forced to cool the head of the angered Spartan due to being paired with the girl that bullied him. Stephan tried to work with Samuel on getting a new partner but failed when the Office of Naval Intelligence shut him down. With no other option, Stephan began to work with Samuel on creating a bridge of communication with Mathilda-B079. His efforts helped, Samuel started to talk with Mathilda and form a relationship. In the early years of Team Specter's missions, Stephan began to focus on building up Samuel and his leadership. Since Stephan was not able to see Samuel after each mission, he left important notes about how to improve Samuel's leadership capability. As time went on, Stephan began to let go of Samuel. Him letting go, allowed Stephan to witness the growth and maturity of Samuel as a Headhunter leader. As Stephan started to let go more, Samuel saw it as an opportunity to prove himself as a leader to his commanding officer. By the time that Stephan let go of Samuel entirely, he watched his Headhunter team transform into an extremely lethal asset that was still being launched against Insurrection targets. Luckily, Stephan was able to find a Covenant mission that he assigned to Team Specter. Seeing the Covenant pop up, Samuel knew that Stephan worked hard for this mission and made sure that he was hugely successful. In the final years of the Human-Covenant War, Stephan worked as a recognized officer within the Asymmetrical Action Group. His attempts to bring Team Specter in failed, the Office of Naval Intelligence blocked them each time. Regardless, Stephan refused to let go of the team due to the trust he saw that Samuel had in him. During the Fall of Reach, Stephan was present on SWORD Base where he worked as a field officer coordinating targets for Team Specter. When Reach fell, Stephan prepared other plans for Team Specter that he wanted Samuel to accomplish. Making their way to Teash, Samuel protested the decision of having Stephan join them. Being a stupid officer with no field training, Stephan joined them and was soon captured by the Jiralhanae. With luck, Samuel was able to recover his commanding officer and save his life. Due to the action, Stephan owes his life to Samuel. In the Post-War Era, Stephan and Samuel saw each other as equal. Stephan saw Samuel as the SPARTAN who saved his life while Samuel sees him as the commanding officer he has full trust in. With Stephan's help, Samuel was able to bring Team Specter into the Asymmetrical Action Group where he began to deploy as a Specialized Skills Team. Stephan made a promise to Samuel that he was going to give him as many Covenant based operations as he could. During Carrow, Stephan was able to rework an entire mission due to the complaints that Samuel brought to him. Many officers protested the decision Stephan made, but he knew it was the right one to see the best product from Samuel. It didn't take long for Stephan to see Samuel as a son he was guiding through his military career. The relationship remained close between the two even as Stephan rose up through the ranks in the Office of Naval Intelligence. During the Created Crisis, Samuel was able to keep in contact with Stephan shortly before they both went dark. For the first time, Samuel and Stephan were not able to contact one another. By the time Samuel went to battle on Sarcophagus, Stephan had full trust in Samuel that he was going to come out on the other side alive. As their time apart grew, Stephan continued to think about what Samuel said to him on the operating table on Teash. Samuel is the sole reason that Stephan is still alive and working for the Office of Naval Intelligence. In the end, both had helped one another elevate themselves in their careers working for the United Nations Space Command. Samuel values Stephan's no-nonsense leadership while Stephan prefers the clear-cut Headhunter he has trained since he first stepped into the field of combat. Emerysen Emerysen, a UNSC, and ONI Smart Artifical Intelligence is assigned to Team Specter. She is a companion to Samuel-B256, residing as the Team's intelligence specialist and Samuel's advisor. Emerysen is a UNSC tactical AI that can assist Team Specter in various military missions while they are deployed deep behind enemy lines. The addition of a Smart AI to Team Specter brought stress and jealously to the members already in the team. Mathilda-B079 felt she was being replaced by the quicker AI, when in fact that was never going to happen. Since Emerysen is an AI that works with an elite team, her capabilities stretch to what seems forever. She has become an instrumental asset to the success of Team Specter in the field. Joining Team Specter in 2553, Emerysen was able to experience what it was like to work with an elite Headhunter Team. Samuel welcomed the AI due to her ability to flood his mind with knowledge and information he did not know before. It reminded him of his mother in a way, how she always told stories about where humanity came from and where they were. Emerysen was able to notice that Samuel saw her different than the others, making sure that she was always safe when being transported around inside of his head. While Samuel valued the relationship with artificial intelligence, he had to figure out a way to win the mind of his jealous teammate. Emerysen knew that Mathilda grew to be an essential person to him; she was able to offer advice on how to diffuse the situation he was currently stuck in. With help from Emerysen, Samuel was able to solve the troubling emotions that Mathilda was having for the AI inside of Samuel's head. Throughout the Post-War Era, Emerysen helped Samuel with several tasks. She taught him how to pilot a Prowler, various ways to use Covenant technology against the users, and the dangers of Forerunner technology. As a battlefield manager, Emerysen was able to offer ways to get the upper hand on the enemy during firefights as well as inform Samuel about enemy radio chatter. It took time for Samuel to get used to two people telling him what he was able to do. Samuel began to build trust in Emerysen during his missions on Carrow, seeing that she was right based on analytical data and reasoning, but still resorted to Mathilda's advice. It did not take him long to combine the two, leading to much more operational success due to the combination of their ideas put together to create a plan. Emerysen was able to see that Samuel was confident in both of their abilities; he never played favorites at the time and wanted to have the best plan for everyone to come home alive. In the waking months of the Created Crisis, Emerysen was able to detect there was a problem with the AIs across the Orion Arm. When Cortana came out and called for AIs to join her, Emerysen noted the fear in Samuel's voice. While she was able to understand the concern, she knew that Samuel had developed a lot of trust for her since they began working together. Samuel never had someone betray him before, he lost people but never been betrayed, if Emerysen were to be the first to betray him; she was bound to be deleted by the person she cared for. She ultimately rejected Cortana's calling and stayed with Samuel, feeling that her job was better suited as his companion and asset rather than a rogue AI that wanted to be deleted by him. Samuel found Emerysen by his side as he continued to battle against the Created forces on Sarcophagus. Team Quantum The newly created Team Quantum is the new team that Samuel-B256 operates out of. The combination of Team Specter and Team Skyfall was thought out by Captain Niklas Gronseth and Commander Stephan Ferguson. Samuel already worked with the assets in Team Skyfall during Operation: BLACK WARDEN, making the transition easier for him and his partner, Mathilda. They joined Elsa-A033 and Winnifred-A296, who were also Specialized Skills Operatives for the Asymmetrical Action Group. Samuel being the shy person he was, struggled at first when communicating with Elsa and Winnifred. He overcame the fear of practicing his line of thought with Mathilda, and from there, Samuel began to come out of his shyness and become the leader he was for Team Specter. Already apart of the team were Mathilda-B079 and Emerysen, he was able to keep a steady foundation of people he found trustworthy in the new team. As the element leader of Quantum Team - Beta, Samuel was able to continue work with his trusted companions. Instinctively, he found himself spotting and taking advice from her. It took time for him to get used to working with other people, but he was able to adapt and develop from his previous position. Mathilda played a crucial role in getting Samuel talking to Elsa and Winnifred, she still remains extremely protective of him both in and out of combat. As Team Quantum continued to develop, Samuel found Mathilda being one of his strongest supporters when it came to developing plans she knew would work. The former team leader of Team Skyfall, Elsa-A033 was one of the hardest people that Samuel had approaching with the creation of Team Quantum. The Chief Petty Officer was the designated element leader for Team Quantum - Alpha, the two shared the same mindset, but she was far older than him. Her experience outweighed Samuel's, but she was prepared to work with Samuel. Slowly but surely, Samuel began to work up his confidence and the two began to collaborate on how to conduct their operations. Once Samuel became comfortable with Elsa, the two began to work together a lot more often on planning. With Samuel's ability to develop plans while Elsa was able to bring in every idea she was able to think of. With the ability for Samuel to work closely with Elsa, the range of Team Quantum's operations spanned far longer than Samuel was able to even comprehend. Once getting comfortable with Elsa, Samuel became far more comfortable working with Winnifred-A296. Another Chief Petty Officer, Winnifred was able to become close friends with Mathilda due to their elite marksmanship. As Samuel continued to work with Elsa, Winnifred began to approach Samuel but only met an extremely shy person. With word from Elsa to take it slow, Winnifred took her time to warm up to Samuel. After Samuel began working with Elsa, Winnifred soon saw that he was talking to her. As the marksman for Team Quantum - Alpha, Winnifred was able to embed her trust in Samuel through his success on Operation: BLACK WARDEN. With the trust already embedded, Samuel found it quite easy to work with Winnifred on either side of the field. Appearances Non-Canon * SOTF S07 - 2019 Novels * Halo: Second Contact (TPF) - 2557 to 2558 Short Stories * Halo: Forerunner Tomahawks (TPF) - 2557 * Halo: Last to Fall (TPF) - 2553 * Halo: The Black Sheep (TPF) - 2545 * Quality Friend Time (TPF) - 2554 |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company Category:Headhunter